go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago
is the second episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is the first appearance of the Super Sougan Buster and GT-02 and RH-03's Buster Vehicle and Buster Machine modes, as well as the first appearance of the MegaZord Alpha and the BugZords. Summary When both Yoko and Hiromu are taken out of action due to their Weakpoints, Ryuji must work on his own when the Enetron suffers a leak. Sypnosis Using the GT-02 and the RH-03 to carry out the debris remains of the Shovelzord for analysis to counter the Vaglass, Ryuji tries to calm Yoko down about Hiromu getting special treatment while he reports to Kuroki and remembers him as his father's assistant. Suddenly, the Enetron Monitoring System alerts them as the Go-Busters head to an Enetron gas station in the Kazami District. While Hiromu fills Nick's Enetron tank, Ryuji follows the trail to the back of a nearby building where Enter is. However, with Hiromu freezing at the sight of a chicken and Yoko running low on calories to burn, Ryuji is forced to deal with Enter on his own as Blue Buster while Usada explains to Miho the Go-Busters' Weakpoints. Luckily, finding a candy in her skirt pocket, and Nick carrying Hiromu away from the chicken, Yoko arrives before Enter falls back. As Enter proceeds to create the Metaroid BurnerRoid, Kuroki reveals to Miho the events occurred thirteen years ago that created Messiah and forced his friends, Hiromu's parents, to sacrifice themselves to stop the entity from conquering the world. However, knowing that Messiah would return, Hiromu's father installed an Anti-Metavirus within Hiromu, Yoko, Ryuji, and their Buddy Roids so they can fight the virus. Alerted to a Vaglass Megazord countdown, Hiromu reminds Yoko and Ryuji of the promise they made over a decade ago to get their families back before intercepting Burnerloid. Managing to destroy Burnerloid four minutes before Megazord arrival, the Go-Busters return to the Energy Management Center to redeploy in their Buster Machines before the BurnerZord appears. While GT-02 and RH-03 deal in getting civilians to safety and putting the fire out, the CB-01 destroys two Bugzords before becoming CB-01 Ace to shutdown the Megazord. Through the Go-Busters bask in their victory, the moment is ruined when Hiromu offended Yoko. Cast * : **Hiromu Sakurada (child): * : **Ryuji Iwasaki (teenager): * : **Yoko Usami (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 25, Graduation Reluctance. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html *A CB-01 was briefly seen behind an Alpha in the Energy Management Center before it was teleported to Hyper Space. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble!, Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago, Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed! and Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 1, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 1.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover See Also (Story) (GT-02's & RH-03's Debut, MegaZord Alpha transport footage) (ShovelZord parts collection footage) (BugZords's debut) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢13年前の約束｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢13年前の約束｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi